


Distortion of Virtue

by FrejaMons



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Also there's nothing close to smut at all, Just saying only really Seongjoong appear in here but the others are mentioned, M/M, So if that's what you're looking for this ain't it, So if you mind feel free to skip to something else, So therefore I'm tagging them, This is how you make tags on ao3 right?, This work does contains mild depictions of death and violence btw, also swearing, who cares anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrejaMons/pseuds/FrejaMons
Summary: Seonghwa was an angel and Hongjoong had failed to see him fall.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 8





	Distortion of Virtue

He looked to his lover. His beloved whom he had devoted and enjoyed breathing with since they were no more than children, running around in their parents footsteps with no real purpose whatsoever. The man whom he admired and had shared his most prized, yet vulnerable moments of living with. He looked at him and saw nothing but the broken shell of the person, he knew so deep inside his heart. He looked the same, however, he seemed just as different, standing there, back straight, loose satin fitting smoothly around his tainted chest and pants matching his torso perfectly. His inky black hair covering half his eyes and framing his beautiful features so gracefully, giving him a look of class and elegance.

He truly looked like an angel from afar.

Then you noticed the stains. Endless darkness consuming his charcoal eyes that used to glance at him so lovingly. His clothes were far from clean anymore, disgraced by sorrowful dreams and lost hopes. The young child shed a tear for the man who kept calling out the other’s name, begging for corruption to surrender his lover and stop this mad cycle of pain and absolute nothingness. He did not listen, the cries of the other never reaching his consciousness.

He kept his arm angled downwards in full control and he ended it.

Ears ringing, a sole deafening scream was heard from the other side of the room, the mother looking horrified at her offspring lying in eternal peace on the carpet of red. Hongjoong did not even catch his name and now, as he laid at the feet of the other, it appeared the point in doing so had vanished. He was nothing but a disposable puppet now. So weak and pathetic, useless to the world around him, only remaining as a short lived memory, if he was to be fortunate.

_The little kid was dead._

In the pile of blood beneath the frail body of innocence, purity settled beside him. Crouching down and wiping his tears from the still warm and rosy cheeks. As they accepted their fate together, Hongjoong realised it. _His Seonghwa_ was dead. Fate had taken him away and left but a shadow of existence to remind Hongjoong of his faults, not only as a partner throughout life, but as a person. This was because of him. No, rather it had to be. _His Seonghwa_ , who had always shown nothing but kindness and generosity to friends and strangers alike. He, who always stood by to help with the smallest things. No... he would never harm someone like this.

Seonghwa was an angel and Hongjoong had failed to see him fall.

Speaking of the devil, he at last took his grim eyes of the silent proof of descent and focused them now on Hongjoong only. He walked towards him at a deadly pace, never looking beyond the smaller man. Hongjoong could not get himself to look back at those eyes, afraid of what he would be met with. Instead he focused on the weeping woman, desperately wishing to accompany her in mourning, though that meant destroying this pleasant illusion and facing the cruel truth.

_Seonghwa was a murderer._

He was forced back to the present by the gentle touch of a hand, which he used to crave. Now it almost repulsed him, his gut telling him to get it away, afraid to stain his own soul further. He felt disgusted at this new image, reality had made of _his Seonghwa_. He wished his mind would crumble before going further into the future. Before knowing the truth, cause he knew well enough he would not be able to survive it. The thought of Seonghwa becoming like him. A true bastard like himself. His pitiful heart, however, opened itself at the mere sight of the being it knew to perfection, reaching up to hold the other, clutching on to it tightly in his own palm as were it the last light in a tunnel of eerie deformed creatures latching out to get him.

They refused to leave him.

“Why would you even… no, what the hell, Seonghwa?” He spoke weakly, still in disbelief of this new scenario presented in front of him, the utmost proof taunting him from the right hand of the tall-framed fallen deity.

“What do you mean?” He stared down at the smaller confusedly, an unfamiliar glint in his hollow but somehow unusually lively gaze. ”I did this for us, Joong.”

“How is _this_ good for you and me in any way?” He gestured over to the lifeless body of the precious child and the mother, now quiet. Her entire world had fallen apart, now dressed in crimson red, lying on the dirty tile floor, covered in dust, moss and tiny wilting cobweb-coated flowers. Hongjoong had never been able to empathize with people like her before, but now, as his heart began to empty it’s substances out for the world to see, he finally understood.

“How can you say that?” Incredulity present in his voice, caressing his cheek so tenderly as he proceeded to explain away something, Hongjoong already knew he would not be able to forgive. “They were gonna tear us apart, ruin everything you’ve worked so hard for the past years.”

“HE’S A KID! A kid, Seonghwa!. Nothing more. How the fuck is that a threat?”

Seonghwa sighed, “Just believe in me Joong, please, this was for the-”

“What happened to you, Seonghwa?” He stared directly into the darkened eyes of the person he trusted the most, worry glass-clear throughout his entire face. The absolute certainty in the tone of his beloved made his back shiver just slightly as he pushed the _comforting_ hand away. He squinted his eyes, looking around for some kind of explanation, “You’d never hurt anyone... What the fuck happened! _ANSWER ME!_ ”

He noticed Seonghwa flinch at his sudden outburst. It did not surprise him the slightest, the two had never really argued about anything during the decade or so they had known each other for, much less yelled angrily towards each other. “Don’t shout, okay. I can hear you just fine.”

“What happened?” Hongjoong’s voice had now lowered itself considerably, only a soft whisper, rather a cry for help, was heard. “Where the fuck did _my Hwaseong_ go?” he continued, voice noticeably breaking this time as he got choked up, squatting on the ground, hands tugging aggressively at his already scruffy short ash-brown bangs.

“Hongjoong, just because of this doesn’t mean I’ve changed.” This was the first time, since this entire mess had started, that Hongjoong had sensed genuine regret in Seonghwa’s velvet voice. “It had to be done, you should know that.” However, as much as he prefered himself to be mistaken, he had reading the other man down to a fine art. Seonghwa did not seem to regret his prior actions at all, he only showed repentance of how it had turned out to affect their close-knit bond of trust and understanding.

Where did this all go wrong? “And what exactly did the kid do to suddenly make you want to go on a killing spree, enlighten me, oh Seonghwa.”

When did he mess up everything? “And what about the other fifty people?”

The young man loathed himself. “Why the hell did they deserve this!”

“THEY KILLED THEM! All of them! _Hongjoong…_ ” The god-like being ascended from the unknown, fell to his knees and finally Seonghwa’s expression loosened up a bit. He looked pleadingly at him. A look Hongjoong had rarely received from his lover these past months, if ever in these sort of situations, but even now Hongjoong was still unable to recognise his beloved from the irregular purposeless enigma, which had been conceived and now stood in for him permanently. “It had to be done. I can’t just watch as they keep murdering the people I love… I can’t lose another one, okay? So stay with me, please, and we’ll get through this somehow.”

“Hwa…” His voice failed him yet again and he felt as if his heart was about to crumble. No, this was all wrong. This was not part of his plan. Not part of their destined future together that they had planned out back in the midst of youth on the narrow icy brick staircase in front of the house he was supposed to live in. Crammed against each other for some sort of heat and comfort, trying their best to ignore the screams of disdain and disgust coming from behind, were the two of them. This had been around the fifth time that year, so it did not faze Hongjoong much when he figured he had to sleep over at Hwa’s folks for a weekend or two again. _Yes_ , Seonghwa and him were gonna find a home of their own. Make a place truly theirs, away from daily scoldings and degrading acts of _affection_. That was the shared vision that the two boys went with, out into the trivial grandeur known as society.

How had it come to this?

How did he not see it?

They were all right...

What a failure.

_WORTHLESS BASTARD._

“...This isn’t right.”

“So you’re saying we should just let it slide?” He clenched his fist around the cold cruel metal subconsciously. “Do you not care about any of them at all!”

“Of course I care, they’re my family! YOU’RE MY FAMILY!” Tears began threatening to rain down his fair skin as he thought back to their many memories, now all residing in the lonely palace of earth. “But Seonghwa, this isn’t you. God sake, _why_ would you kill a kid, that’s messed up.”

“He could pose a threat in the-”

“He was what? Seven? Seonghwa! Fucking seven years old! If this was revenge you would have killed _him_ and his accomplishes, not fucking random people that happen to be on the way!”

“He’s the son of one of them.”

“Then kill the father instead, not the fucking kid!”

“Children are more effective than mere accomplishes, you know that.” His tone was completely apathetic and it struck terror into Hongjoong’s heart and mind, way more than he would like to admit. He really had no idea of what Seonghwa was capable of. He had _no_ idea of _who_ Seonghwa was anymore and it terrified him to the bone.

“WHAT THE FUCK, HWA! Can’t you hear yourself? Do you have _zero_ mercy left, where the fuck’s your compassion?” His voice expressed anger, but inside he felt emptiness eating him up, bit by bit, leaving but infectious decayed walls of a machine on constant autopilot. He stared out onto nothing in particular, gaze unfocused. He felt as if he was going insane. This couldn’t be happening. No, this had to be a dream. He forgot what was going on for a second of bliss as if he was slowly losing control of his mind and thoughts. He wanted it to be like this. Existence was heartless and facing reality became overwhelming to the point, where Hongjoong felt like passing out. Why did it turn out like this? He hated fighting with Seonghwa. Even if it was just over small things like ‘ _what's for dinner_ ’ the discomfort was always present. A single deserted transparent tear fell onto his cheek and painted a landscape of despair, begging for company, to which he would keep denying.

_I feel so fucking lonely without you._

_Don’t leave me._

Seonghwa scoffed disapprovingly, “Like _you_ would know about mercy. I’ve witnessed you alone end the lives of thousands before, let me remind you that. And you expect me to stay quiet and _pretty_ when they murder all our friends, _OUR FAMILY_ , coldblooded without even a speck of reason.” Venomous resentment laced itself delicately between the familiarity of velvet, contaminating it.

As much as the painfully truthful words, which reminded him of his countless past mistakes, stung his soul and pride, he could not give up. He refused to give his lover up. “Seonghwa, there’s a huge difference between killing people who deserve it after loads of planning and murdering random strangers and children on the street out of nowhere.”

Of course, he could have never foreseen how far the other was willing to go in proving his statements true. “ _Yunho, Yeosang, San, Mingi, Wooyoung, Jongho_ … All of them, they weren’t adults either, were they? How many more do you wanna see suffer before you do shit about anything, Joong!”

And it broke him to pieces, tears spilling from the small gap left in his eyes, having failed to close his fragile self off from reality, targeted at the one he claimed to cherish the most. “Don’t you fucking dare say I did nothing, Hwa! I put my life on the line _daily_ to avenge them!”

“And now you complain about _me_ trying to do the same, trying to pull _my_ weight on the team…” He walked towards him again, bended himself down to Hongjoong, who had fallen to his knees the weight of unwanted anger or any other emotion whatsoever too much to bear alone. That was what had become of him _… all alone… no one by your side… HOW PATHETIC!_

He slithered his hand to the back of the youngers head his fingers entageling themselves so gently in with the long hair, pushing their heads together harshly, yet still soft without hurting the other, “ _You’re a fucking hypocrite, Kim Hongjoong._ ”

He did not feel it at all but as he opened his eyes, looking straight into the abandoned holes of the other, he could not get this thick raw taste out of his mouth. The rough colour of metal, which he had always been friends with, turned on him and rendered him _weak_. Then came Seonghwa to his rescue and filled his insides with euphoria. This must have been what ecstacy felt like, cause he loved every second of it. All the previous sorrow bleeding out his stomach as his heart brimmed with only the thought of his lovers soft lips, moving against his own in some form of salvation, eating up his expiration.

When Seonghwa moved away, he recognized himself in Hongjoong’s gaze… _hollow_ . He laughed silently, could not help it. Staring down at himself, bloodied clothes and stains decorating his slender hands reflected themselves in a sea of red, surrounding the two lovers. Before it had not bothered him at all, but now, as his precious lied among it, he wanted all of it gone. This unstoppable feeling of filthiness taking over him as he kept grinning. _HOW REPULSIVE!_ He had yet to acknowledge the pearls of water, gathering at the edge of the empty holes in his skull. He had not noticed anything.

Then his eyes widened, body stiffened and he wept...

When the boy had eventually run out of tears to shed, he awkwardly stood up again and looked to the kid and it’s mother. They were gone, out of the sight of it’s murderer. She must have carried the child somewhere else. Not even the trail of blood laid behind her, the kid having been small and light enough to carry to his resting place. So young and so lifeless. He kept his eyes trained to _his Hongjoong_ as he raised his right arm again, higher than last time.

And so, he fired his final shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> You've reached the end now.  
> It wasn't that long was it, well I hope it was long enough to make it enjoyable.  
> I'm kinda nervous posting like this, I guess especially cause this story is kinda short and odd in a way.  
> Idk maybe you see it differently.  
> I know I probs should have made this when I first released this but I didn't really know how ao3 worked.  
> But if you read through it, thank you.  
> And of course if you happened to like it too, thank you :)


End file.
